Garage
Overview The Garage is a possible scavenging location that is unlocked after 2 to 5 days in some playthroughs. The Garage consists of a house with a car service area in the back. Upon approaching the house survivors will be hailed by Matey, who offers a very favorable exchange rate for medical supplies since he needs them for his sick father. Although Matey is friendly, he will turn hostile if you break into the house either through the basement or the front door. He is armed with a pistol and knife. Matey's father will stay in the same room inside the house, either sleeping or standing around. The downstairs room, though private property, has food, medicine and either a broken shotgun or helmet or possibly both. To get to the other side of the building a Saw Blade is required and to get into the downstairs room without turning the survivors hostile a Lock Pick is required. If you are caught trespassing once, Matey will no longer trade with you (even after re visiting) Trader Matey offers multiple tools for trade as well as some ammunition, components, and materials. He offers a very favorable exchange rate for Medications. Additionally, trading medications (and apparently Moonshine) to him will improve the mood of the survivors, though this only happens once. Like the other traders, Matey's inventory replenishes over time if enough days pass. Coincidentally, Matey sells saw blades and lock picks which can then be used to vandalize the property. He also sells hatchets which can be very useful in the early days, giving you access to wood and fuel from chopping furniture in the shelter before having built the level 2 Metal Workshop. Matey is a semi-reliable source for Electric Parts, which can be considered rare as they are almost never found at the Central Square or at other traders. Mood effect for giving Medical Supplies * Anton and Cveta express nothing after trading Herbal Meds * Katia and Zlata gets happier Exploit - stealing There is a container at the basement of garage which contain various items from junk things like Herbs to valuable things like Medications and Canned Food. Exclusive items and tools include Electric Parts, Hatchet, Crowbar, and Shovel. As long as the last item wasn't taken yet, the container will keep auto-replenishing supplies after 2 days. The container stops replenishing supplies if Matey dies. This may be a major bug, or just a trader's container store trading supplies since there are similar containers in other location that have traders. Bugs Exploit - trading In previous versions of the game, there was an exploit that allowed one to clean out Matey's inventory. This was patched in 1.3 # Bring 2 Herbal Meds (or steal them from the father). # Sell one of them. # Exchange the remaining one to one Matey has plus something else (use Saw Blades after you got everything he has since they are unlimited and stack to 4). # Repeat step 3. # When you are finished - buy Herbal Med back and drop both in the location. Disappearing stashes Previously, stashing anything your scavenger received from Matey via trading at any of the piles in the Garage will cause those items to disappear upon your next visit. This bug has been fixed. Strategy There's almost no strategy involved when stealing from the Garage. Your scavenger will need to bring one Lock Pick and one Saw Blade (or items equivalent in value to buy those tools from Matey himself, e.g. Jewelry). Climb up on top of the Garage and go over to the iron bars. Use the Saw Blade to get inside and head down to the door near the basement. Use the lock pick to open the door. From here, you can take whatever you desire. The private property on the far right contains some of the items that Matey may have offered to trade to you. You can loot this private property repeatedly in the following days, as it will often add new items in the subsequent days. If you have Arica in your party, you can use her to scavenge the Medications in the room above. Wait until the father goes to sleep, then sneak up to the room. From there, you should be able to loot both of the private properties and gather the medicine available there without alerting the father (when you walk past him, he may say something, but this appears to be a bug and Matey is not alerted). You can loot one of the private properties using other survivors, but looting the bed the father is sleeping on is impossible because the noise will cause him to get up and alert Matey. Category:Locations